Amor y Traición
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: [AU] Cuando Kyoko se da cuanta que el mundo color de rosa con el que siempre había soñado realmente no existe tiene que ver la vida de otra forma. ¿Afrontar el dolor o dejarse consumir?, ¿Seguir o detenerse?, ¿Odiar o Amar?, ¿Qué decisión tomara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Ren seria mío y seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero no XD

**AMOR Y TRAICIÓN**

**Capitulo 1: Realidad**

Era un día sumamente especial para Kyoko ya que cumplía cuatro años de noviazgo con su querido Sho, quien era su amigo desde la infancia y esperaba que fuera su compañero de por vida, solo faltaba un año para que ambos tuvieran veintiuno y cuando eso sucediera se casarían, los padres del cantante estaban mas que felices con la decisión que habían tomado los jóvenes pues consideraban que Kyoko era perfecta para su hijo, ya que a pesar de que la chica había sido abandonada por su madre cuando apenas era una niña sabían que era una mujer fuerte, que podría levantarse y afrontar cualquier adversidad.

Hace tres años habían tenido problemas en su relación cuando Kyoko después de ver la grabación del video promocional de Sho se vio maravillada por el mundo de la actuación, ya que deseaba actuar pero no quería que pensaran que todo lo había conseguido gracias a su novio decidió que no intentaría entrar a la misma empresa que él, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Kyoko realizo una audición para entrar a LME, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación logro pasar la prueba, aunque necesitaba pulir sus habilidades; el amor que era capaz de expresar fascino desde el primer momento al presidente. Sin embargo Sho no se sentía muy feliz con el éxito de su novia porque la idea de que alguien mas se interesara en ella lo hacia enojar.

Kyoko ahora estaba feliz y tranquila ya que el cantante con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a aceptar su profesión, Sho últimamente se comportaba verdaderamente amable con ella, era detallista y continuamente la trataba como una princesa, todos los viernes el cantante le mandaba flores o chocolates, por eso no se había sorprendido por la mañana cuando llego una hermoso ramo de rosas, aunque sabia perfectamente que a Sho se le había olvidado completamente su aniversario.

Había decidido que visitaría a su olvidadizo novio en el trabajo para secuestrarlo y obligarlo a que tuvieran una cita, deseaba algo simple como lo había sido su primera cita cuando salieron al cine, a pesar de que llevaban años conociéndose nunca había visto a Sho comportarse tan nervioso como en aquella ocasión, además quería que el cantante se relajara un poco pues últimamente lo veía muy tenso por tanto trabajo, lo que en muchas ocasiones provocaba que el cantante tuviera que hacer horas extras.

No quería llamar demasiado la atención así que su vestuario consistía en un unos jeans, botas y una blusa holgada blanca con rayas negras, su maquillaje era discreto pero aun así lograba que sus delicados rasgos resaltaran.

Tomo su bolso y salió del apartamento, camino hacia la avenida que se encontraba cerca del edificio y tomo un taxi, tardo quince minutos en llegar a las instalaciones donde normalmente se encontraba Sho cuando no estaba dando un concierto, a pesar de que pertenecía a la empresa rival y ya era una actriz reconocida no le costo ningún trabajo entrar pues la mayoría de los que trabajan ahí sabían que era la novia de Sho, lo cual era una gran ventaja ya que quería darle una sorpresa a su novio.

Conforme se acercaba al camerino del cantante se aseguraba de hacer lo menos posible de ruido con sus zapatos de tacón, con una gran sonrisa se paro frente a la puerta que tenia grabado el letras doradas "Fuwa Sho", pero de pronto se quedo congelada pues de la habitación salían sonidos extraños y no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber lo que eran, cuando acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta esta se abrió sola al no estar bien cerrada provocando el sonido de un chasquido, Kyoko por un momento pensó que seria descubierta pero las personas que se encontraban en el cuarto estaban mas preocupados por devorarse el uno al otro que por poner atención con respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sho estaba con una pelinegra, no sabia quien era y tampoco le interesaba, lo único de lo que estaba consiente en ese momento es que toda la vida que había soñado al lado del cantante estaba siendo destrozada sobre un maldito sillón negro de cuero.

Continuara…

¿Creen que deba seguirla? Esta seria la primera historia que desde un principio sé que será mas de un capitulo por eso me gustaría saber sus opiniones ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Lluvia**

Una pequeña parte de su mente le gritaba que debía entrar a esa habitación, azotando la puerta si eso la ayudaba a calmar un poco la frustración, gritando, reclamando y buscando una explicación a la situación que estaba viendo, "¿Acaso realmente necesitas una explicación?" decía una extraña voz en su cabeza que nunca antes había escuchado y era la que la obligaba no entrar al camerino. Así que tomo una decisión, no era el momento de enfrentar a Sho, dio media vuelta e incluso con más cuidado que cuando llego se aseguro que sus tacones no hicieran ruido mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Mientras pasaba por la recepción se aseguro de poner la expresión mas neutral posible, lo ultimo que quería en esos momento era que las personas se fijaran en ella y tener que dar explicaciones. Una vez fuera del edificio no lo pensó ni un segundo cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, no quería tomar un taxi y llegar a un lugar que estaba infestado con recuerdos del rubio.

Su mente aun no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido pero la imagen de la infidelidad se repetía en su cabeza a cada segundo, como si deseara tatuarlo en lo más profundo de sus memorias.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando cuando comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, así que decidió entrar a un parque que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, estaba totalmente vacio, algo extraño ya que era un viernes por la tarde, fue cuando reparo en el hecho de que el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes casi negras que amenazaban con soltar una gran tormenta en cualquier momento, a su alrededor todo se veía tan opaco que solo la hacia sentir mas miserable.

Una vez mas la imagen comenzaba a reproducirse, su propia mente la estaba torturando, no entendía en que momento Sho había cambiado tanto como para atreverse a engañarla, "Tal vez siempre fue así y no te diste cuenta" dijo una voz en su cabeza, la misma que había escuchado afuera del camerino, "Tal vez la culpa por el engaño fue lo que hizo que Sho aceptara tu carrera como actriz" parecía que aquella voz no quería desaparecer, "Su fachada de príncipe era solo para ocultar la realidad" poco a poco aquella voz que supuso era su conciencia comenzaba a abrirle los ojos y era terriblemente doloroso, "Cada regalo que mandaba los viernes era una disculpa por la infidelidad que cometería" casi sintió ganas de vomitar con ese pensamiento ya que Sho había comenzado a tener ese tipo de detalles hace mas de un año, "Pobre e ingenua Kyoko, aquel que considerabas el hombre de tu vida no dudo en engañarte ni un solo segundo" por un segundo tuvo ganas de reír ya que hasta su propia mente se burlaba de lo estúpida que había sido.

No supo en que momento la lluvia había comenzado a caer y cuanto tiempo había estado sentada, pero los temblores de su cuerpo de pronto se volvieron incontrolables, no era por el frio a pesar de que este le calaba hasta los huesos, era el llanto que ya no podía contener mas, ya no podía mantener su actuación de que nada pasaba, así que no se resistió mas y permitió que las lagrimas salieran, un dolor profundo y asfixiante comenzaba a invadirla, llorar significaba que aceptaba lo que había pasado, no había ninguna escusa que permitiera que la infidelidad de su novio fuera justificada y eso era aun peor porque solo causaba que el dolor se multiplicara.

Se abrazo a si misma fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera mantener en su lugar los pedazos de su maltrecha alma y grito, grito intentando sacar todo ese dolor que la atravesaba como una daga en el pecho donde aun se encontraba su destrozado corazón, en cualquier otra ocasión alguien se habría preocupado por los sonidos que provenían del parque pero no en ese momento porque la fuerte lluvia estaba del lado de Kyoko y lograba sofocar los desgarradores gritos con el potente sonido de las gruesas gotas al chocar contra el pavimento. La actriz solo deseaba olvidar todo el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos.

Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron y los temblores desaparecieron, incluso si no lo deseaba sabia que era hora regresar a casa pues ya había pasado un par de horas desde que había oscurecido, se levanto pesadamente de la banca y comenzó a caminar lentamente bajo la fría lluvia. Estaba cruzando la avenida en la que por la tarde había tomado el taxi cuando de pronto escucho el chirrido de una llantas y el sonido ensordecedor de una bocina, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, cuando pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en la calle, quería levantarse pero el dolor punzante en la cabeza se lo impedía, el olor a sangre era fuerte y la lluvia helada aun azotaba contra su cuerpo, estaba cansada, se sentía tan débil que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Continuara…

¿Creen que supe expresar bien el dolor de Kyoko?

Realmente estoy muy feliz con los comentarios que me mandaron, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo :3

Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Culpa**

Sho observo el reloj de pared mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones, eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, así que tendría que decirle a Kyoko que se había tenido que quedar haciendo 'Horas extras', sabia que ella le creería, porque al final de cuentas siempre era así, ella terminaba creyendo incondicionalmente en él, siempre ha tenido el pensamiento de que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cada vez que el cantante miraba su futuro veía a Kyoko a su lado, habían crecido juntos, estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas, ese era su destino y como debían de ser las cosas.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento?- escucho una voz seductora detrás de él.

-No gracias Mimori, tengo que ir a ver a Kyoko antes de llagar a casa- dijo el cantante mientras se ponía la camisa sin siquiera verla.

-Vamos no seas aburrido, por una vez que no llegues a casa 'mami' no se preocupara- sonrío gatunamente mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-Lo que pasa es que soy yo quien desea ver a 'mami'- dijo viéndola de reojo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Déjala, no la necesitas si me tienes a mi-dijo segura de si misma.

-No la dejare porque la amo- su voz sonaba firme.

-Y aun así la engañas sin ninguna contemplación-hablo fríamente- ¿Yo que lugar ocupo?

-Tú eres una entretenida tentación pero si esperas obtener de mi algo más que encuentros casuales pierdes tu tiempo- le dijo con desinterés.

-Tal vez ya me canse de ser la otra- su tono era desafiante, deseaba provocarlo.

-Lastima, así son las cosas- esos pequeños retos que Mimori le mandaba eran tal vez la razón principal por la que se metió con ella.

-¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a la estúpida de tu novia que le eres infiel?- volvió a decir juguetona.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!- la chica se tenso con el tono enfadado que había adquirido la voz del rubio- Y no te hagas la idiota, sabes perfectamente que el día que a ti se te ocurra hablar de más nuestra relación termina.

-¡¿Sabes cuantos hombres desean tenerme a su lado?!- grito enfadada, el golpe en su orgullo era lo que mas le dolía.

-¡Pues entonces vete con uno de ellos y deja de molestarme!- podría pasar buenos momentos con esa chica pero no tenia ganas de aguantar sus caprichos.

Antes de que Mimori dijera alguna otra cosa el celular del cantante comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- contesto el cantante extrañado al no reconocer el número.

-_Fuwa, soy Kanae, tienes que venir rápido al hospital central_\- se escucho la voz preocupada de la chica.

-¿Qué pasó?- tenía un mal presentimiento desde que observo el número desconocido en la pantalla de su celular.

-_Es Kyoko, fue atropellada y ahora la están atendiendo, aun no nos informan sobre su condición pero es mejor que te apresures_\- cuando termino de decir eso colgó.

Una vez que se dio cuenta que la chica había terminado la llamada aparto el celular de su oreja y se le quedo observando como si a este le hubieran salido alas, estuvo casi un minuto en shock y cuando reacciono lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia la puerta ignorando completamente a Mimori que estaba preguntándole sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

En lugar de dirigirse al estacionamiento salió a la calle y tomo un taxi, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y estaban tan frías como el hielo, estaba totalmente pálido de pura preocupación, sabia que no podía manejar en ese estado.

Salió del taxi y se dirigió a la puerta del hospital sin esperar su cambio, estaba a punto de preguntarle a la recepcionista sobre la ubicación de su novia cuando observo la figura de la mejor amiga de Kyoko acercase a él.

-Su habitación esta por aquí- dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión Kanae.

-¿Ya les dijeron sobre su condición?-preguntó preocupado.

-Aun no, pero el doctor no debe tardar- Sho siempre le reconoció a Kanae ser una de las pocas mujeres que no caían en sus encantos por eso ya no le sorprendía que la actriz fura tan fría con él.

-¿Por qué te llamaron primero a ti y no a mi?

-No me llamaron a mí, llamaron a la empresa y fue así como nos enteramos.

-¿Enteramos?- fue en ese momento cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba la habitación de Kyoko y el cantante vio a un castaño, alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada y que era su mayor rival en el mundo del espectáculo: Tsuruga Ren- ¿Tu que haces aquí imbécil?

-Buenas noches Fuwa-kun, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado por Mogami-san- a Kyoko siempre la trataba con respeto pero a Sho siempre lo trataba como a un niño.

-No te necesita, le basta y le sobra conmigo- dijo Sho apretando los dientes.

-Aun así nunca esta de mas ofrecer una mano amiga, en cualquier momento puedes estar ocupado como lo estuviste las ultimas horas que fue el motivo por el que no estuviste con ella- dijo con una mable sonrisa ocultando sus verdaderas emociones.

-Quién diablos te crees para…

-¡Basta!- se escucho la voz firme de Kanae- Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para que empiecen con sus tonterías.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar hasta que se acerco el doctor varios minutos después.

-¿Cómo esta Mogami-san, doctor?- se adelanto a preguntar Ren, ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio.

-Afortunadamente las lesiones no son graves, la tendremos en observación unos días para asegurarnos que no se presenten complicaciones con el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, los raspones y cortadas sanaran solos, tal vez tenga unos cuantos moretones y tendrá que usar collarín unos días pero todo estará bien.

-¿Cuándo recuperara la conciencia?-pregunto Sho.

-En unas cuantas horas. Solo puede entrar a la habitación quien se quedara esta noche acompañándola los demás temo que tendrán que regresar mañana, la hora de visitas termino.

Sho decidió quedarse y por más que esto no les gusto a Ren y a Kanae no tenían ningún argumento para impedírselo pues al final de cuentas Sho seguía siendo el novio de Kyoko, así que tuvieron que retirarse del hospital. Cuando se fueron Sho entro a la habitación y por un segundo se le fue el aliento cuando vio lo pálida que estaba la chica.

Odiaba a Ren, pero sabía que el actor tenía razón al decir que no había estado con Kyoko cuando ocurrió el accidente, sabía que si hubiera estado con la de ojos ámbar y no con Mimori ese accidente ni siquiera hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- dijo en un susurro- Te juró que cuando despiertes hare todo lo posible para que siempre seas feliz- acaricio suavemente su mano.

Continuara…

¡Ya salió Ren! Aunque muy poquito, no se preocupen voy a ir metiéndolo cada vez mas en la historia :)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, amo saber sus opiniones ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Deseo concedido **

Kyoko miro a su alrededor, no había nadie en ese lugar, se veía el cielo inmenso solo cubierto por escasas nubes y había agua que alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies, no había ni un solo espacio del piso que no estuviera cubierto con agua, podía ver perfectamente su reflejo en aquella agua cristalina. Estaba descalza y llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, no entendía como había llegado a ese extraño lugar, pero no podía apagar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, algo le decía que era mejor quedarse ahí.

-No puedes quedarte- delante de Kyoko apareció una niña que conocía a la perfección, era ella de aproximadamente seis años, también con un vestido blanco y con el cabello aun negro.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sin ningún signo de sorpresa en su voz.

-Tienes que despertar- a pesar de que era una niña su mirada era la de una persona sabia, como si conociera todas las respuestas acerca de la vida.

-Tengo miedo- murmuro Kyoko agachando la mirada.

-Es normal tener miedo, muchas veces hemos estado asustadas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- La mayoría de las veces lo que nos hacia tener miedo era…

-Mamá- termino la frase.

-Exacto

_Kyoko de cinco años regresaba muy feliz a casa después de obtener una buena calificación en matemáticas._

_-¡Mami, mami, mira saque un cien en matemáticas!- dijo pequeña mostrándole a su madre el examen. _

_-Al menos eso puedes hacer bien- dijo Saena con voz fría viendo por un segundo a su hija para después regresar a los papeles que estaba revisando._

_-¿Mami no estas feliz?, ¿No vas a felicitarme?- dijo Kyoko con la desilusión marcada en su mirada ya que creía que su madre le sonreiría._

_-Es tu obligación sacar buenas notas, no hay ningún motivo para armar un escándalo- hablo la mujer sin siquiera voltear a ver a la niña._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Ya déjame en paz!- grito furiosa la abogada haciendo que Kyoko saliera corriendo de la habitación._

-¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de buscar su amor?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

-Las personas piensan que dejamos de buscar su amor cuando se fue pero no es cierto-dijo la actriz- dejamos de perseguirla el día que nos dio aquella bofetada cuando…

-Acabábamos de cumplir seis años- esta vez fue la niña quien termino la frase.

-Así es- dijo Kyoko desviando la mirada, era un tema que sabia que nunca podría tratar normalmente.

-Pero ella se fue hace mucho, así que hay pocas probabilidades de que cuando despiertes este ahí-dijo la pequeña Kyoko rompiendo el silencio- ¿De que tienes miedo?

-No lo se- la confusión se notaba en su voz.

-Si lo sabes, la respuesta esta dentro de ti-sonrío.

-Tal vez tengo miedo de que a nadie le importe lo que me pasa-dijo pensativa.

-Mentirosa, sabes que hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti-su mirada era un poco traviesa- Los has escuchado, te piden que regreses.

-Mis amigos- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Moko-san esta muy preocupada, si sigues dormida se enfadara mucho-dijo mientras jugaba con una piedra.

-De la preocupación comerá muchos dulces y si gana peso terminara muy enojada conmigo.

_Sho y Kyoko habían decidido visitar a los padres del cantante en Kyoto así que se tomaron un fin de semana libre y para asegurarse de que nadie los molestara dejaron los celulares apagados, el lunes por la mañana la actriz fue a la empresa con una bolsa donde estaban todos los regalos que había comprado._

_-Moko-san mira lo que te traje- dijo entrando sin tocar la puerta del camerino de su mejor amiga._

_-¡¿Se puede saber donde rayos estuviste los últimos días?!- dijo Kanae casi lanzando fuego por la boca._

_-En… Kyoto visitando… a… los Fuwa -dijo Kyoko tartamudeando de miedo por la mirada de Kanae._

_-¡Comí cinco litros de helado de chocolate de pura preocupación al ver que no respondías tus llamadas!-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo siento- dijo tímidamente._

_-Me las pagaras muy caro si engorde por tu culpa- dijo ya un poco mas calmada, Kanae estaba aliviada de ver a su amiga sana y salva._

_-Lo siento- volvió a decir, pero dentro ella estaba feliz al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba su amiga. _

-¿Cuántos litros de helado habrá comido a estas alturas?- se pregunto Kyoko en voz alta.

-Mejor no pienses en eso o menos querrás regresar- respondió la mini-Kyoko.

-¿Por que no quiero regresar?

-No lo sé-dijo la pequeña.

-Si lo sabes- viéndola con un poco de molestia.

-Cierto pero como yo soy tu eso significa que también lo sabes- comento divertida al ver la cara de molestia de Kyoko.

-Tal vez no sea nada importante-intento zanjar el tema.

-Que intento mas triste de terminar la conversación- dijo en tono de reproche.

-¿Enserio estoy hablando con una niña de seis años?- viéndola con incredulidad.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Si, si eres yo- dijo Kyoko riendo con el gesto que hizo su pequeña copia.

-Hiciste un puchero la primera vez que conociste a Tsuruga-san.

-Si, lo recuerdo-sonrío.

_Kyoko caminaba enojada por los pasillos de LME, había pasado un mes desde que había entrado a la empresa y llevaba una semana de grabación, era un papel secundario como una de las dos mejores amigas de la protagonista, la mayoría de sus compañeras la tratan como alguien insignificante y eso terminaba molestándola mucho. _

_-¿Por qué no creen en lo que les digo?- dijo sin pensarlo en voz alta, mientras descansaba en un pasillo vacio._

_-¿Quien no te cree?- escucho una voz. _

_-Mis compañeras, siguen diciendo que solo soy una patética chica siguiendo a su novio al mundo del espectáculo- contesto automáticamente sin prestar atención._

_-Interesante- sonó pensativa la voz _

_-Pero es que enserio yo no…- fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que estaba manteniendo una conversación con alguien._

_-Oh, por favor no te detengas, continua- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad._

_-Yo lo siento, estaba hablando de más- dijo con la cara totalmente roja haciendo que el hombre delante de ella comenzara a reír-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto mientras hacia un puchero._

_-No, no, para nada- dijo controlando los temblores de la risa- Pero continuando con nuestra conversación, ¿Realmente entraste al mundo del espectáculo por seguir a tu novio?_

_-No, lo hice porque cuando fui a ver como grababan su VP me fascino el trabajo de los actores, era increíble como creaban a sus personajes-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos brillantes-Pensar que puedo hacer eso me llena de ilusión._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Mogami Kyoko- respondió un poco confusa por el cambio repentino de tema._

_-Bien Mogami-san, mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren y me gusta como piensas acerca de la actuación, así que si alguna vez tienes problemas con algún papel puedes consultarme._

_-Gracias, por favor cuide de mi- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, estaba nerviosa porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con el actor n°1 de Japón._

-Ya hemos hablado de mamá, Moko-san y Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué no hablamos de Sho?- hablo la niña.

-No hay nada que hablar sobre él- dijo Kyoko sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho.

-Has estado a su lado toda tu vida, ¿Realmente no tienes nada que decir de tu novio?

-Me ama- dijo con simpleza.

-No puedes quedarte- volvió a decir la mini-Kyoko al ver que la actriz no diría nada mas de Sho.

-Aun no sé la razón por la que no quiero despertar.

-La sabrás cuando despiertes-

-Sigo teniendo miedo- agacho una vez mas la mirada.

-Es normal, pero ya recordaste que aunque hay cosas que dan miedo siempre habrá alguien que se preocupa por ti.

-¿Por qué hay agua aquí?, ¿Por qué el cielo es tan hermoso?-sabia que era hora de irse, no podía aplazar mas eso, pero había tenido esa duda desde que había despertado en ese lugar.

-El cielo es la esperanza que hay en tu corazón y el suelo son las lagrimas que has derramado.

-Son muchas- dijo Kyoko viendo fijamente su reflejo en el agua.

-Aumentaron hace poco- susurro tan bajo que Kyoko no alcanzo a escucharla.

-¿Ta volveré a ver?-pregunto viendo a la niña.

-Siempre estaré en tu mente-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Gracias- poco a poco su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo.

* * *

Sentía sus ojos pesados pero aun así los abrió, miro a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital llena de regalos.

-¡Kyoko despertaste!-dijo el cantante que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un café en la mano.

\- ¿Qué me sucedió?- pregunto confundida.

-Te atropellaron, me tenias muy preocupado estuviste inconsciente por tres días a pesar de que tu lesión en la cabeza no era grave, el doctor llego a la conclusión de que no querías despertar-dijo extrañamente serio-¿Qué hacías fuera de casa a las diez de la noche?

-Yo… no lo recuerdo-dijo intentando hacer memoria- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que iba a verte a la empresa.

-Ya no importa-dijo suspirando- Iré a llamar al medico para que te revise- salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Kyoko.

Sin saberlo el deseo que Kyoko había pedido en aquella noche de tormenta en medio de un llanto desesperado había sido concedido.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que el capitulo no me quedara muy extraño, quería utilizarlo para hablar un poco mas de Ren y de Kanae, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han mandado me hacen muy feliz :')

Gracias por leer :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Pequeñas platicas**

Habían pasado dos semanas exactamente desde el accidente de Kyoko y ya no tenia que usar el collarín, todas sus heridas habían sanado completamente, desde hace una semana ella quería regresar a los castings ya que antes del incidente había terminado su ultimo trabajo, pero durante todo ese tiempo el presidente la había prácticamente obligado a descansar y le dijo que tenia una importante noticia que darle, así que ese era el motivo por el que había ido ese viernes a la oficina de Lory.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Mogami-san?- dijo Lory mientras le hacia una seña a la chica para que se sentara en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él.

-Muy bien señor, ayer fui a ver al medico y me dijo que la lesión en la cabeza no presenta ninguna complicación- dijo sonriente.

-Me alegra saber eso, espero que María no te haya causado muchos problemas cuando fue a visitarte- le dio una calada a su puro.

-No, ella no es ninguna molestia siempre la he visto como una hermana menor-su sonrisa se ensancho- Al contrario al no tener familia conmigo me alegra que se preocupe por mi.

-Lo siento, no quería hacer que recordaras ese tema doloroso- su voz sonaba apenada, el presidente había sabido acerca de Saena cuando esta le había dado la autorización para no tener nada que ver con Kyoko.

-Creo que el tema de mi madre es algo de lo que jamás podre hablar con tranquilidad, sin embargo hace mucho que dejo de causar dolor así que no se preocupe.

-Realmente eres alguien fuerte Mogami-san- volvió a hablar normalmente-Es por eso que quiero hacerte una excelente propuesta-dijo con ademanes exagerados y mientras su mayordomo lanzaba un poco de confeti.

-¿Una propuesta?- pregunto interesada.

-Si, veras, hay ocasiones en las que un actor o una actriz de de cada empresa tiene la posibilidad de hacer un casting para una película en el extranjero, compitiendo directamente con los actores o actrices mas talentosos de las otras empresas, en este caso me pidieron que eligiera a mi mejor actriz así que deseo que seas tu quien vaya en representación de LME-sonrío felizmente.

-¿Enserio cree que yo sea la mejor opción?-dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto que lo creo, he visto tu desarrollo desde que entraste a la empresa, tal vez el único problema es que si aceptas y pasas la prueba mínimo tendrás que estar fuera del país un año.

-Yo no creo que pueda dejar a Sho durante tanto tiempo-dijo un poco contrariada.

-Lo sé, sé que soy un hombre muy cruel al pedirte que dejes a tu pareja por tanto tiempo, pero eres la única actriz en la que confío para pedirle esto, pero si no aceptas lo entenderé y avisare que en esta ocasión no mandare a nadie, aunque tal vez después ya no requieran nuestros servicios- dijo melodramáticamente y con ojos llorosos.

-¿Esto es un chantaje emocional?- pregunto divertida por la actuación exagerada del hombre.

-Lo es si esta funcionando- recobro la compostura y miro a la chica pícaramente.

-Le prometo que lo pensare detenidamente- prefirió dar esa respuesta antes de que el presidente se pusiera realmente a llorar.

-¡Fantástico!-casi brinco de la felicidad.

-Bien entonces me retiro- se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la enorme y extravagante habitación- Por cierto usted dijo que este hay ocasiones en que son actores los que participan en estos pequeños concursos, ¿Verdad?- dijo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Así es- dijo Lory con un brillo especial en los ojos pues sabía a donde se dirigía la curiosidad de la actriz.

-¿Por qué Tsuruga-san no ha participado en ninguno?-pregunto pensativa.

-Él aun no cree que sea capaz de hacerlo

-Pero es el mejor actor del país-dijo confundida.

-Su incapacidad no tiene nada que ver con sus talentos actorales sino mas bien con sus sentimientos- sonrío enigmáticamente, entonces Kyoko supo que no conseguiría mas información de aquel extravagante presidente así que con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la habitación.

Salió del edificio para tomar un taxi ya que no tenía ningún tipo de trabajo así que pensó que lo mejor era descansar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de tranquilidad ya que al día siguiente comenzarían a promocionar la última película en la que había trabajado y ella como protagonista de la cinta tendría una agenda muy apretada.

De pronto identifico a su novio que estaba apoyado en el auto esperando por ella.

-Hola- dijo el cantante.

-Sho, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo feliz de ver a su novio.

-Recordé que hoy tenías una cita para hablar con el presidente así que vine a recogerte para llevarte a casa.

-Pude haber tomado un taxi no tenias que preocuparte-hablo con tranquilidad.

-Me asuste mucho cuando ocurrió lo de tu accidente no quiero que vuelva a pasar- su voz sonaba sincera.

-Gracias- dijo enternecida por la actitud del chico.

-Vamos sube- indico con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Vienes a mi apartamento esta noche?-pregunto una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del carro- Puedo hacer tu comida favorita.

-Es viernes, sabes que los viernes me quedo hasta tarde trabajando- dijo con simpleza.

-Esta bien- por alguna razón sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Pero podemos salir mañana todo el día a donde tu quieras

-Lo siento, mañana tengo varias entrevistas programadas por lo de la nueva película.

-Ya recuerdo, la película que haces con ese idiota.

-No le digas así, Tsuruga-san a sido un estupendo senpai y un buen amigo así que por favor no lo insultes- dijo un poco molesta.

-Él es mi rival- estaba molesto de que su novia lo defendiera.

-Sho te amo y entiendo por qué te cae mal, pero así como yo no te pido que te lleves bien con él espero que tu no me pidas que lo odie sin ningún motivo- intento sonar comprensiva.

-Yo nunca te he pedido eso- dijo enfurruñado.

-Y te lo agradezco solo espero que no comiences ahora- zanjo la conversación.

Continuara…

¿Creen que puse a Lory muy raro? Quería poner en este capitulo el punto de vista que tiene Kyoko sobre la estúpida y unilateral rivalidad profesional que tiene Sho con Ren *w*

Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Sin escape**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sho y Kyoko habían tenido esa plática en el auto, no habían podido verse debido a los compromisos de ambos. Kyoko se sorprendió cuando esa mañana a su casa llego un enorme oso de peluche y una caja de chocolates porque sabía que el cantante estaba un poco enojado por el aprecio que ella sentía hacia Ren sin embargo estaba totalmente feliz al ver que a pesar de todo su novio seguía manteniendo esos detalles con ella, así que aprovechando que tenia la tarde libre hizo la comida favorita de Sho y salió para ir a visitarlo.

-Buenas tardes Izumi-san- saludo a la recepcionista, la había conocido hace dos años cuando la joven comenzó a trabajar ahí y aunque no podían considerarse amigas llevaban una relación cordial.

-Mogami-san hace mucho que no nos visitaba- hablo felizmente la mujer.

-Después del accidente y con tanto trabajo que he tenido con la película no había podido darme una vuelta.

-Yo no debería decirlo porque usted pertenece a LME pero ya vi la película y es simplemente genial, además la pareja que hace con Tsuruga Ren es perfecta- dijo con gran entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kyoko un poco avergonzada con lo que decía la recepcionista.

-Supongo que vine a ver a Fuwa-san- dijo mas tranquila la mujer.

-Así es, ¿Esta en su camerino?

-Aun no llega, pero puede esperarlo todos los viernes llega alrededor de las seis, ya tiene mucho con ese horario-sonrío.

-Esta bien, nos vemos después.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos y una sensación de extraña familiaridad comenzó a recorrerla pero después de decirse que era normal ya que no era la primera vez que visitaba a su novio desecho aquel sentimiento.

Entro sin tocar ya que confiaba en lo que había dicho la recepcionista y como lo esperaba el camerino estaba completamente solo, dejo la comida que había preparado en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón negro que Sho tanto amaba, saco el libreto que el presidente le había dado sobre el concurso en el que quería que participara, estaba convencida de que no aceptaría la oferta pero aun así incluso si no los utilizaba le gustaba crear personajes para practicar. Después de estar estudiando un rato el personaje observo el reloj de pared y vio que eran casi las seis.

-¡Sho ya estoy aquí!- se escucho entusiasmada la mujer que entro sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Mimori-san?- reconoció a la chica que fue su compañera de instituto y con la que nunca pudo tener una buena relación ya que siempre le trataba de forma hostil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto enfada al ver a la chica- Digo, ¿Por qué estas sola?- suavizo su tono de voz y forzó una sonrisa, sabia que si hacia algo contra ella y Kyoko le contaba a Sho el cantante la dejaría.

-Vine a ver a Sho, ¿Y tu que hace aquí?- pregunto extrañada por la presencia y actitud de la chica, además de que sabia perfectamente que estaba fingiendo amabilidad.

-Es que me quede de ver con Sho-chan para hablar de la posibilidad de ser la protagonista de su nuevo VP- no era realmente una mentira ya que si seria la protagonista pero ella jamás utilizaría sus citas de los viernes para hablar de trabajo.

-Espero que sea un éxito- dijo con completa sinceridad.

-Es extraño, ¿No?- dijo Mimori.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kyoko sin entender a la chica.

-Que a pesar de que eres su novia nunca haz protagonizado ningún video de Sho- soltó venenosa.

-Me lo ha pedido en varias ocasiones pero yo misma lo he rechazado, no quiero que las personas pienses que él me contrata solo porque somos novios-dijo sin mostrar mayor interés en el tema.

-Eso es muy profesional- hablo con sarcasmo.

-Es lo que intentamos- Mimori avanzó y se sentó al lado de ella, cuando Kyoko giro un poco la cabeza para verla de frente todas las imágenes de aquella noche cayeron de golpe, el camerino, los sonidos, ellos dos juntos en el sillón donde estaba sentada, la desilusión, la lluvia, el llanto, los gritos, el olor a sangre y el dolor, el amargo y profundo dolor, todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de ella regresaban con mas intensidad. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¿Sucede algo Mogami-san?- pregunto con falsa preocupación al ver que la de ojos ámbar se había quedado completamente callada.

-No, no es nada- dijo comenzando una perfecta actuación- Es solo que recordé que tenia que ver a una amiga así que será mejor que me retire-dijo tomando su bolsa.

-¿No esperaras a Sho-chan?- intento parecer triste pero no podía ocultar el placer que le causaba saber que Kyoko se iría.

-Me temo que no podre- sonrío-¿Le puedes decir que estuve aquí y que le deje esa comida?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Con mucho gusto lo hare- dijo con hipocresía.

-Gracias, fue un gusto verte- mintió.

-Igualmente- dijo mientras veía a la chica salir de la habitación.

Kyoko salió del edificio con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado, su rostro no dejaba ver ni un ápice de lo que realmente eran sus sentimientos, "Nunca debiste intentar escapar de tu realidad" llevaba días sin oírla pero sabia que era la voz que había nacido el día que se entero de todo y que al parecer había vuelto con mas fuerza que antes.

Tomo un taxi y se dirigía a casa de la única amigan en la que podía confíar en esos momentos, cuando Kyoko llego a su casa Kanae se extraño ya que normalmente la chica le informaba cuando iba visitarla y por su rostro sabia que no era algo bueno, así que sin pensarlo mucho la dejo entrar y la sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto cautelosa.

-Sho me engaño- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué?- dijo indignada- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- no era que pensara que el cantante era la mejor persona del mundo pero no quería que su amiga sufriera por chismes.

-El día del accidente…el día de accidente yo había ido a visitarlo por nuestro aniversario y lo vi con otra mujer en su camerino- dijo entre frustrada y dolida- Después del accidente yo lo había olvidado pero hoy vi a la mujer con la que me fue infiel y todos los recuerdos regresaron- intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

-Kyoko- susurro Kanae con preocupación y abrazo a su amiga, le causaba tristeza ver a la normalmente fuerte Kyoko tan vulnerable.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-perecía una niña pequeña preguntando con desilusión "¿Por qué no existe Santa Claus?"

-No lo se amiga pero ahora tienes que ser más fuerte que nunca- dijo acunando a Kyoko.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- se sentía perdida.

-Tienes que dejarlo- dijo sabiendo que esa era la respuesta mas obvia del mundo.

-Pero seria como dejar mi propia mitad, hemos estado juntos muchos años-dijo preocupada.

-¡No puedes quedarte a su lado y dejar que te pisotee!-su vos estaba cargada de reproche.

-Lo amo- esa era una verdad que le dolía porque todo se complicaba con esos sentimientos.

\- Sea cual sea tu decisión siempre te apoyare- dijo Kanae mas tranquila después de ver el dolor que le causaba a Kyoko aquel dilema-¿Tienes una idea de lo que harás?

-Aun no lo sé

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció que Kyoko ya recobrara la memoria? Siempre me a gustado la amistad que tienen estas estupendas actrices y creo que ahora comienzo a odiar a Mimori :P

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios enserio me hacen estupendamente feliz ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**

Era un hermoso domingo por la tarde y Ren se encontraba haciendo dos tazas de café en la cocina, en la sala se encontraba la joven y prometedora actriz que había conocido un día en los pasillos de LME mientras hablaba sola, Kyoko le había llamado el día anterior y le había pedido su consejo sobre un papel que deseaba desarrollar, aunque no le dijo para que era exactamente, aun así saber que la chica confiaba en el a pesar de que ya la consideraban la mejor actriz de Japón era algo sumamente halagador.

-Entonces Mogami-san, ¿En que tienes problemas?- dijo asomando únicamente su cabeza por la cocina ya que aun no terminaba de preparar la bebida.

-Tengo que actuar como hombre durante la mayoría de la historia ya que estoy siendo perseguida, cuando me toque hacer mi parte de la historia como mujer no tengo ningún problema esa parte del papel ya la tengo bien aprendida, pero aun no puedo hacerme una imagen completamente buena del hombre que tendré que crear – observo el libreto que tenia en las manos como si fuera lo mas complejo del mundo.

-Ya habías interpretado a un hombre, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ren tomando las dos tazas.

-Si pero a quien tuve que interpretar era a alguien joven ahora…-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la contestadora.

-_Así que ahora tu nombre es Tsuruga Ren_\- se escucho una voz burlona que causaba escalofríos- _Podrás fingir ser una persona diferente pero tus manos siempre estarán cubiertas de sangre_\- volvió a sonar el tono que indicaba el fin del mensaje.

La actriz no sabia que estaba sucediendo, estaba extrañada con aquel inusual mensaje fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose la asusto, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Ren que apenas estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando escucho el mensaje y del impacto había soltado las tazas de café.

-Tina- dijo apenas en un susurro con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tsuruga-san?—dijo Kyoko acercándose al actor, estaba preocupada por como se veía.

-Tina, lo siento- volvió a decir mientras observaba con horror sus manos temblorosas.

-Esta bien, Tsuruga-san, no pasa nada- dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa- seguía diciendo sin poner atención a lo que pasaba su alrededor.

-Todo estará bien- dijo tomando suavemente.

-Kyoko perdón, debes estar asustada después de escuchar eso, puedes irte si quieres- dijo reaccionando por primera vez.

-No iré a ninguna parte- hablo firmemente mientras guiaba al hombre hasta el sofá.

-Ella tiene razón no importa cuanto tiempo pase jamás estaré completamente libre de culpa-se sentaron uno junto al otro y Kyoko seguía tomando sus frías manos intentado darle calidez.

-Tal vez no pueda ayudarte mucho pero si hablar te sirve de algo escuchare lo que quieras

-¿No tienes miedo?- pregunto mas calmado Ren.

-No mas que lo normal- dijo en tonó burlista y ambos rieron al recordar una de las tantas veces que Kyoko le ofrecía sacrificios cuando pensaba que Ren estaba enojado.

-Eso es una buena noticia- suspiro- ¿Podrías escucharme?

-Todo lo que necesites- apretó un poco más sus manos.

-Mis padres siempre me amaron pero también amaban su trabajo, incluso cuando intentaban estar siempre cerca de mi había ocasiones en que sus obligaciones solo me permitía verlos unos cuantos minutos al día, tal vez ahora puedo entenderlos un poco mejor pero yo solo era un niño que…

-No entendía por qué tenia que estar solo la mayoría del tiempo- su voz sonaba comprensiva.

-Sí, así que deseaba llamar la atención y a la vez no quería que supieran en que clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo así que cuando crecí un poco me escapaba de casa cada vez que tenia la oportunidad y me metía en toda clase de peleas, actuaba estúpidamente-dijo viendo sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Todos intentamos llamar la atención de alguna forma, yo lo hacia sacando buenas calificaciones y tu lo hacías peleando- Kyoko nunca hablaba de su madre o de lo que paso mientras estaba con ella sin embargo no entendía que la había llevado a abrirse con él.

-Quisiera decir que todo término en que alguien me golpeo hasta que hizo que recapacitara pero no, en medio de mis locuras conocí a un hombre que se llamaba Rick-sonrío un poco- Él me enseño muchas cosas acerca de la vida, se convirtió en un guía y un estupendo amigo- de pronto se puso mas serio- Un día me sentía enojado así que salí a buscar pelea, no me importaba contra quien fuera solo deseaba que la frustración desapareciera, él se preocupo y fue detrás de mi, mientras cruzaba una avenida un camión lo atropello, era mi amigo y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo-lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo entra Tina en esta historia?-se aventuro a preguntar.

-Ella era la novia de Rick, llego al lugar poco después de que fuera atropellado, lo amaba con locura, yo en esos momentos solo era consiente de la imagen de Tina sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo mientras me gritaba asesino-su voz sonaba quebrada- Poco después de eso cuando se me presento la oportunidad tome mis cosas y huí de casa, mis padres me seguían amando pero yo ya no era el mismo así que me dije a mi mismo que no regresaría a casa hasta que pudiera regresarles un poco del niño que se había escondido en mi interior, hasta que lograra ser como era antes.

-No es tu culpa- dijo con sinceridad.

-Si ese día yo no hubiera salido entonces….

-Sigue sin ser tu culpa-interrumpió- Lo que sucedió fue sin duda una terrible desgracia pero es algo que no podías controlar.

-Pero yo…

-Si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, si en lugar de él hubieras sido tú, ¿Aceptarías que se culpara por tu accidente?

-No- murmuro.

-Entonces por favor no te culpes a ti mismo-soltó sus manos para abrazarlo.

-Yo lo extraño, lo extraño mucho- sonó como un niño pequeño mientras el llanto aumentaba.

Estuvieron poco mas de una hora sin decir nada, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de los leves quejidos que hacia Ren al llorar, después de la muerte de Rick había entrado en un shock tan grande que no pudo llorar en todos esos años, sin embargo ese día al lado de aquella chica cuatro años menor que él sentía que por fin podía liberarse un poco de esas cadenas, sabia que aun le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de poder regresar con sus padres, pero ahora después de vivir tanto tiempo en la oscuridad podía ver el sendero que lo llevaría a tranquilidad.

-Gracias- dijo una vez que el llanto había cesado.

-Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte-dijo cálidamente.

-Eres una buena persona Mogami-san

-No lo soy, en estos últimos días siento que he cambiado completamente, como sin un veneno se hubiera esparcido por todo mi ser y fuera una persona completamente diferente-dijo con tristeza.

-No creo que eso sea completamente cierto, porque la forma en la que actuaste ahorita es misma forma en la que hubieras actuado hace unos meses, podrás estar confundida pero no hay nada que elimine completamente tu forma de ser, incluso después de todo lo que pase aun hay ocasiones en las que siento a aquel niño feliz que un día fui, tu también te encontraras de nuevo.

-Eso espero- dijo sonriendo- Creo que será mejor que regrese a casa-se levanto del sofá.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No te preocupes tomaré un taxi, creo que lo mejor es que descanses mucho.

-Entonces te veo mañana en el trabajo.

-Hasta mañana.

Kyoko no tardo mucho en conseguir un taxi, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había sucedido en casa del actor y se sentía extrañamente feliz al saber que Ren confiaba tanto en ella como para contarle lo mas oscuro de su pasado, había decido no preguntarle su verdadero nombre para no presionarlo mas pero esperaba poder conocerlo algún día.

-¿Dónde estabas Kyoko?-escucho la voz de Sho cuando entro a su apartamento.

-Viendo las cosas de un nuevo personaje- dijo con simpleza.

-Vine a despedirme porque mañana salgo temprano de viaje.

-¿Iras a grabar tu nueva canción?-pegunto.

-Así es mañana salgo temprano.

-Entonces espero que te vaya bien- actuaba lo mas normal posible.

-Gracias- dijo dándole un ligero beso.

-Oye Sho si tu me estuvieras ocultando algo y supieras que lo mejor para mi es saberlo, incluso si eso nos llevara a separarnos, ¿Me lo dirías?

-¿Por que preguntas?-dijo un poco preocupado.

-Es solo que hoy estuve pensando mucho en mi madre- mintió.

-Entiendo- dijo aliviado- pero no te preocupes por eso porque puedes confiar en mí, yo nunca te lastimare, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si- entonces entendió que él jamás se abriría con ella.

Continuara…

¿Qué le pareció que escribiera un poco mas de Ren?

Siento muchísimo que haya tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas con mi computadora y no pude meterme a internet prácticamente desde mi ultima actualización, espero de corazón que me perdonen.

Gracias por leer :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: No eres tú, no soy yo**

Kyoko entro caminando pesadamente a su camerino, apenas era mediodía y ya habían terminado los trabajos que tenían para ese día lo cual era a decir verdad un privilegio ya que con el estreno y éxito de la película las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos habían aumentado considerablemente, sabia que debía estar feliz por tener el resto del día libre pero no quería regresar aun a casa, estaba segura que en la soledad de su apartamento su mente no dejaría de pensar en el hecho de que Sho no era sincero con ella, se atormentaría pensando en el camino que debería de tomar.

-¿Cómo se supone que resuelva esto?- ya llevaba rato sentada en el sillón beige de su camerino, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Tómalo con tranquilidad, todo se resolverá solo- hablaron suavemente.

-Es cierto, las cosas poco a poco irán tomando su lugar- dijo un poco resignada.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Gracias- estaba un poco aliviada, era estupendo que alguien la escuchara, entonces Kyoko recordó que cuando entro a su camerino lo había hecho sola y ahora estaba manteniendo una plática con alguien, giro rápidamente su rostro para encontrarse con Ren sentado al lado de ella- ¿Cómo…-comenzó a decir con los ojos abierto como plato.

-Llame varias veces a la puerta, pero no me respondiste así que entre y te vi tan pensativa que solo me senté a esperar que reaccionaras- dijo con una sonrisa amable- Por lo que veo sigues hablando sola.

-Y tu sigues teniendo la capacidad para encontrarme en momentos tan vergonzosos- su rostro parecía que deseaba hacer audición para un comercial de tomates.

-No te preocupes por eso, me parece divertido responder a tus preguntas-había hecho un esfuerzo monumental para no reírse de la joven-¿Qué te tiene preocupada?

-Aun no se como crear mi personaje- mintió.

-Lo siento se supone que te ayudaría ayer y no hice nada- todo rastro de diversión se borro de su rostro.

-No pienses así, yo estoy muy feliz de haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco- se apresuro a decir Kyoko al ver el cambio de actitud en el actor.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto- se había olvidado completamente del tema de Sho.

-Creo que conozco la forma perfecta para agradecerte por lo de ayer- dijo Ren con ánimos ya recuperados.

-No es necesario que…

-Insisto- interrumpió- Iremos a un parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Te vez muy preocupada y nada mejor que los juegos para levantar el animo- dijo entusiasmado.

-Si y nada mejor que correr perseguidos por un enorme grupo de mujeres deseando un pedazo de Tsuruga Ren-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Podemos solucionar eso-sonrío.

Ambos se encontraban en cuarto donde guardaban la mayoría de las prendas que se usaban para las grabaciones de las series y películas.

-¿Esto es correcto?- cuestiono Kyoko.

-No precisamente pero yo le explicare al presidente, ahora ve a la parte de atrás a cambiarte- dijo viendo que la actriz ya había elegido su vestuario.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se disponía a hacer lo que le indicaba el actor.

Quince minutos después ambos estaban listos. Ren utilizaba unos jeans azules un poco desgastados, una camiseta sin mangas blancas y una camisa de cuadros sin abrochar, se puso una peluca de color castaño claro que peino para cubrir un poco su rostro y unos lentes transparentes sin aumento. Kyoko utilizaba unas medias grises con dibujos de arañas, unos shorts ajustados negros y una blusa de tirantes morada, había elegido utilizar una peluca ondulada roja.

-Creo que ya nadie te reconocerá como Tsuruga Ren- dijo observando fijamente al hombre.

-Y a ti tampoco te reconocerán, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego?-pregunto con picardía.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- se sentía interesada.

-Ya que cambiamos de apariencia también cambiemos de nombre, ¿Aceptas?

-Suena interesante, acepto- dijo entusiasmada.

-Bueno entonces yo me llamare Takeshi- dijo el actor acomodando sus lentes.

-Por hoy me llamare Hikari- hablo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

Llegaron al parque más cercano en taxi porque si querían pasar desapercibidos no podían utilizar el auto del actor.

-Casi no hay gente Takeshi- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Es normal Hikari, recuerda que las personas no suelen venir los lunes-veía con un poco de gracia como la joven miraba todo como si fuera una niña pequeña-¿A que te quieres subir primero?

-¡Al carrusel!- dijo felizmente cuando la música del juego llego hasta ella.

-Entonces vamos- tomo su mano para guiarla hasta el juego.

Hikari se había subido a un caballo mientras Takeshi se había sentado en una enorme silla que parecía un trono, nunca le había llamado la atención subirse a un carrusel pero ver a su acompañante con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro valía la pena.

-¿Te gusto?

-¡Me encanto había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me subí a un carrusel!-dijo extasiada.

-Vamos a los carritos chocones- dijo tomándola una vez mas de la mano-Estoy seguro que te ganare.

-Sueñas-dijo burlona.

Otras dos personas se encontraban también jugando pero cuando vieron la batalla que se había formado entre Hikari y Takeshi se aseguraron de mantener una buena distancia de la pareja que parecía que querían destrozarse.

-¡Yo gane!-dijo Hikari victoriosa.

-Mentira, dimos la misma cantidad de golpes.

-Bueno que sea empate- hizo un puchero.

-Me parece justo.

-Vamos a las tasitas, quien se maree primero pierde- Esta vez fue Hikari quien tomo de la mano a Takeshi para guiarlo.

Ambos se subieron al juego, los primeros segundo fueron tranquilos pero pronto tomaron el volante de la tasita y comenzaron a darle tantas vueltas que parecía una licuadora, una vez que el juego termino los dos muy apenas podían caminar sin caerse y cubrían sus bocas intentando contener el vomito.

-¿Te parece si lo dejamos en empate?- dijo un poco mas calmado.

-Eso suena perfecto-comenzaba a estabilizarse.

Así una por una fueron recorriendo todas las atracciones del parque, en algunas nerviosos pero estaban totalmente felices de poder compartir esos momentos, en algún momento de la tarde se sentaron a comer mientras hacían planes de los siguientes juegos a los que se subirían. En la casa de los sustos Hikari no pudo evitar estar todo el tiempo abrazada de Takeshi y en la montaña rusa Takeshi fue quien mas grito de miedo.

Una vez que el cielo se pinto de tonos rojizos se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna que era la única atracción que les faltaba.

-¿Te has divertido?- pregunto Takeshi.

-A sido el mejor día de mi vida, nunca me había divertido tanto- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo tomando su mano, cuando sintió que el juego se detuvo mientras estaba en la cima acerco su rostro al de ella quedando a poco centímetros de distancia.

-Ren…- dijo en susurro sorprendida por la acción.

-¿Ren?, ¿Estas pensando en alguien mas mientras estas conmigo Hikari?- su voz sonaba fría pero escondía un toque de burla.

-Claro que no Takeshi- dijo sin apartarse.

-Bien- fue su única respuesta antes de acabar con la distancia que había entre los dos, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero después rodeo la estrecha cintura de la joven acercándola mas, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello y giraba su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Takeshi.

Salieron del parque y se dirigieron a LME en un cómodo silencio, llegaron a la empresa y volvieron a cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto de vestuario, cuando terminaron regresaron al camerino de Kyoko, la chica sabia que debía decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para romper ese silencio que tanto le gustaba.

-De todas formas pienso que pronto lograras crear la personalidad perfecta para tu personaje- dijo Ren rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, eso espero- cuando el actor hablo se sintió confundida pero luego recordó la conversación que mantenían antes de hacer esa pequeña travesura.

-Mira la hora que es-dijo viendo su reloj- Creo que es hora de ir a casa, el día se a pasado extrañamente rápido.

-Yo pienso que es un día que jamás olvidare-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Pienso lo mismo, ¿Quieres que te lleve a caso?

-No, iré a cenar con Moko-san porque mañana sale de viaje

-Entonces ten cuidado en el camino-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tendré- tomo su bolso e hizo una señal con la mano como despedida que Ren rápidamente correspondió, el actor la siguió con la mirada hasta que abandono la habitación.

-Realmente espero que nunca olvides este día Kyoko- susurro a la nada una vez que estuvo solo.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció la pequeña travesura? Espero que el capitulo no me haya quedado muy confuso 3:)

Les agradezco por sus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo ;)

Gracias por leer :3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Desechable y Patética **

Kyoko estaba sentada en el sillón de su departamento, mirando fijamente a la nada, estaba enfrente de la televisión pero muy apenas escuchaba a lo lejos el programa de variedades que había sintonizado a pesar de que el volumen era relativamente alto, Sho se encontraba tomando un baño, incluso si el cantante tenia su propio apartamento lujoso tenia la costumbre de tomar largos baños en el apartamento de Kyoko.

Aunque nunca se había quedado a dormir, a pesar de llevar cuatro años de relación Kyoko nunca se había sentido preparada para dar el siguiente paso, normalmente terminaba diciéndole a Sho que deseaba esperar hasta que estuvieran casados, la actriz siempre comprendió que era injusto para él así que en mas de una ocasión le dijo a su novio que podían terminar la relación si era su deseo, pero el chico normalmente terminaba la conversación diciéndole que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, "Para algo pasajero existen cientos" se escucho burlona la voz en su cabeza que parecía había realizado un campamento para jamás irse.

Miro fijamente el celular de Sho que se encontraba en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón al otro extremo de donde ella estaba sentada, borro cualquier duda de su mente, decidida se paro y lo tomo, sabia que aun poseía tiempo de sobra hasta que al cantante le dieran ganas de salir. Busco dentro de los contactos y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje una vez que encontró el nombre que últimamente le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

**DE:** Sho

**PARA:** Mimori

¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana Mimori?

**DE:** Mimori

**PARA:** Sho

¿Estas seguro? Mañana apenas es jueves y tú dijiste que no nos veríamos otro día.

**DE:** Sho

**PARA: **Mimori

Siempre es divertido romper las reglas Pochiri

**DE: **Mimori

**PARA:** Sho

Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6:00pm nos divertiremos mucho (*w*)

No se molesto en contestar el ultimo mensaje, sabia perfectamente que el cantante no lo contestaría, este tipo de pensamientos solo la hacían sentir rabia, pues había desperdiciado tanto tiempo conociendo a Sho y todo indicaba que sus esfuerzos porque la relación fuera buena no habían valido la pena.

Ella sabia que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no se sentiría así, si un día su novio hubiera llegado y le hubiera dicho que deseaba terminar la relación lo aceptaría y le desearía la mayor de las felicidades, pero un engaño era muy diferente porque la hacia sentir humillada. Sintió como si un veneno le quemara lentamente la garganta.

Agito su cabeza para salir de todos aquellos pensamientos que solamente le estaban restando tiempo, se concentro en borrar los mensajes mandados y recibidos, una vez que termino coloco el celular en la mesa y regreso con tranquilidad a su asiento al otro extremo de sillón. Sabía que Sho no sospecharía nada porque a diferencia de ella el cantante nunca se tomo la molestia de conocerla a fondo, después de todo si lo hubiera hecho ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Al día siguiente cuando termino el trabajo que tenia se dirigió a la agencia Akatoki, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun no eran las seis así que no habría problemas, cuando entro al edificio hizo que su aura cambiara para pasar totalmente desapercibida, en ocasiones como esa que deseaba tranquilidad se alegraba de poseer esa capacidad que había hecho que le otorgaran el apodo de "Hada". Entro al camerino del cantante sin tocar y sonrío al darse cuenta que efectivamente como lo había supuesto estaba vacio. Espero varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

-¡Sho!- la expresión de Mimori cambio de felicidad a confusión cuando vio a la chica sentada en el sillón.

-Hola Mimori-san- su voz sonaba dulce.

-De pronto sentí un _déjà vu_\- tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Si, es casi la misma escena de hace un par de semanas- su rostro no expresaba ni un ápice de molestia- Me entere que ya no serias la protagonista del VP de Sho- dijo casualmente.

-Shoko-san dijo que no era bueno que la misma actriz saliera en varios videos- su voz sonaba un poco molesta, odiaba el hecho de que la habían sacado.

-Supongo que es algo normal-sonrío- Pero no te preocupes estoy segura que tendrás otras oportunidades- casi se podía tocar la amabilidad que derramaban sus palabras.

-Si yo también estoy segura de eso- dijo con extrañeza, Kyoko nunca se había portado mal con ella pero tanta amabilidad era simplemente rara- ¿Sabes donde esta Sho?-quiso desviar el tema.

-Grabando su nuevo video promocional- dijo con simpleza.

-Él me dijo que necesitaba reunirse conmigo porque…- estaba a punto de inventar una excusa.

-Es divertido romper las reglas- ahora su voz tenia un toque de ironía.

-¿Qué?- Mimori levanto la mirada rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una Kyoko que ya no sonreía tan amablemente.

-Disculpa por eso pero fui yo quien te mando esos mensajes- miraba fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto incrédula.

-¿De que hablas?- respondió con fingida inocencia, a diferencia de hace tres minutos ya no sentía la necesidad de mantener su actuación perfecta.

-No te hagas la tonta, ¡Desde cuando sabes que Sho y yo somos amantes!- dijo molesta por la actitud de la actriz.

-Desde hace varias semanas- dijo con voz aburrida al notar que la mujer frente a ella no deseaba jugar.

-¿Cómo sabes que me apoda Pochiri?- al instante sintió que no debió haber preguntado.

-Mimori, Mimori, Mimori- hablo como si estuviera tratando con un niño de tres años- Llevo años al lado de Sho, incluso antes de hacernos novios, conozco la mayoría de sus actitudes, ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- su mirada tenia un toque sádico que asusto a Mimori.

-No- dijo un poco tímida.

-Esperaba que dijeras que si-fingió desilusión-En fin te lo diré de todas formas.

-¡Cállate!-grito.

-Si hubiera venido a pedirte que terminaras con Sho, ¿Me hubieras hecho caso?

-Jamás- por un segundo su voz sonó firme.

-Entonces yo tampoco tengo que hacerte caso.

-Me voy, no tengo que escucharte- se giró y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

-Apenas pongas un pie afuera llamare a Sho y le diré que fuiste a mi apartamento para restregarme en la cara su relación- dijo con una voz fría y calculadora que había aprendido de Saena en los poco años que vivió con ella.

-No te atreverías- dijo nerviosa porque sabia que si eso sucedía Sho no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerla a un lado.

-Ven siéntate- palmeo el espacio al lado de ella una vez que vio que Mimori alejaba su mano de la puerta, resignada.

-Te odio- dijo con frustración mientras caminaba en dirección al sillón.

-Lo sé- sonrío con inocencia-Sho comenzó a salir con todo tipo de chicas tres años antes de que nos hiciéramos novios…

-¿Cuándo tenia trece años?-las palabras salieron solas, no es que le sorprendiera mucho pero quería confirmarlo.

-Así es, sus padres decían a menudo que había tenido un despertar temprano- comento- El caso es que por tantas mujeres con las que salía no tenia ni la capacidad ni el animo para aprenderse todos los nombres, decidió darles a todas un apodo que es Pochiri, incluso si se sabia algún nombre las seguía llamando así-por su segundo su sonrisa de pareció a la del gato Cheshire.

-Mientes- dijo con la mirada perdida, ella siempre pensó que ese apodo que nunca le decía a la de ojos ámbar era lo que la hacia especial.

-Claro que no- dijo con tono burlón al ver su estado.

-¡Si lo haces!- estaba un poco alterada, con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto Kyoko ignorando el estado de negación de la chica mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de Mimori, obligándola a que centrara sus ojos en su severa mirada-Eres una mujer desechable- soltó venenosa.

-¿Y tu sabes que tipo de mujer eres?- intento decir firmemente cuando vio que Kyoko se dirigía a la puerta.

Kyoko fingió no haber escuchado nada pero sabia la respuesta a la pregunta de Mimori o por lo menos eso creía… "Soy una mujer patética"

Continuara…

¿Creen que Kyoko me salió muy cruel? Aunque Kyoko sea una buena persona sigue siendo humana y como cualquier ser humano quería que fuera capaz de administrar un poco del veneno que le inyectaron a ella.

Gracias por leer :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: ¿Quién eres?**

Salió tranquilamente del edificio de la misma forma que había entrado, sin llamar la atención, una vez que estuvo a fuera soltó un enorme suspiro, se sentía terriblemente mal, pequeños pero insistentes temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban completamente heladas y sentía tanto asco que pensó que en cualquier momento vomitaría, rápidamente comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la puerta, "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" se pregunto una vez que se encontró a unos veinte metros de la puerta mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha, "Te vengaste" sonó burlona la voz en su cabeza y por primera vez desde que había aparecido deseo que se callara.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de desahogarse, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien que le ayudara a identificar a la persona en la que se había convertido, ese día antes de salir de casa se había visto en el espejo y llego a la conclusión de que ya no sabia quien era. En esos momentos solo un rostro se le vino a la mente. Saco su celular y comenzó marcar los números que se sabia de memoria, no tenia la paciencia suficiente para buscar en los contactos.

-_Mogami-san, ¿Ocurre algo?_\- escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-Ren necesito hablar con alguien, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

-_Claro que si Kyoko, ven ahora mismo, te estaré esperando_\- dijo preocupado al escuchar el estado de la chica.

-Gracias- susurro antes de terminar la llamada.

Respiro profundo un par de veces antes de poder levantar una vez más la muralla que impedía que los demás vieran sus emociones, tomo el primer taxi que vio y en menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraba en el apartamento del actor.

Había logrado mantener la mascara de indiferencia hasta que cruzo la puerta de la entrada, una vez dentro del departamento de Ren las lagrimas habían ganado la partida, el actor solo pudo abrazarla al ver su estado y lentamente la llevo al sofá para que se sentara, una vez ahí se dedico a abrazarla delicadamente como días antes ella lo hizo con él. Una vez que vio que la chica se calmo se aventuro a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Kyoko?- pregunto suavemente, saboreando el poder llamar a la joven por su nombre sin temer que ella pusiera una negativa.

-Hice algo malo- dijo en un susurro doloroso.

-¿A quien?- decidió hacer pequeñas preguntas para que ella no batallara.

-Mimori, una actriz de la agencia Akatoki- respondió quedamente, Ren tenía posado su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la joven, mientras su mano izquierda cubría en gran parte a las pequeñas manos de Kyoko que estaban entrelazadas fuertemente sobre su regazo.

-¿Por qué?- cuando pregunto sintió como las manos de la chica temblaban un poco.

-Quería vengarme-parte de su voz aun sonaba quebrada pero tenia una pisca de frialdad.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar al ver que la joven no decía nada más.

-Por ser la amante de Sho, desde que lo descubrí, un profundo odio ha estado creciendo dentro de mí deseando causar dolor- en su voz se infiltraba un poco de crueldad.

-¿Querías vengarte porque amas a Sho?- a Ren le costó hacer esa pregunta.

-No, quería vengarme porque mi orgullo había sido herido, me sentí humillada y de la misma forma quería humillarla a ella, esto especialmente era en contra de Mimori- hablaba con los dientes apretados intentado controlar sus ira.

-Kyoko…- intento comenzar a decir.

-Ya no puedo reconocerme, tengo miedo de verme en el espejo y lidiar con alguien que es una extraña para mi- su enojo se había controlado pero ahora tenia pánico.

-Lo siento- dijo Ren en un susurro lastimero.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida volteando a verlo.

-Yo lo vi Kyoko, vi algo diferente en tu mirada desde el día que despertaste después del accidente, debí estar atento pero todo en ti parecía tan normal que baje la guardia- sus ojos mostraban un arrepentimiento puro.

-Para cuando desperté ya había sido dañada- Kyoko no entendía por qué ese hombre que solo la había ayudado desde que se conocieron estaba sufriendo.

-Aun así debí haberte cuidado mejor- retiro su brazo de los hombros de la chica y limpio con delicadeza la pequeña lagrima que había escapado sin que Kyoko lo notara.

-¿Por qué querías cuidarme?- deseaba realmente entender, sin saber el motivo ella deseaba conocer más acerca de ese misterioso hombre.

-Porque te amo- fue la respuesta firme del actor.

-¿Desde cuando?- sentía su corazón a punto de estallar.

-Desde el día en que te conocí, una pequeña loca hablando sola en medio del pasillo, algo dentro mi me obligo a acercarme al instante- comento con una ligera sonrisa-Pero tú ya estabas con alguien y eras feliz, así que me quede cerca de ti observando, esperando que mis sentimientos disminuyeran pero con el paso del tiempo estos solo aumentaban-su mirada estaba cubierta por profundo amor.

Ren centro su mirada en la de Kyoko, durante segundos que parecieron horas, esmeralda y ámbar se mezclaron en un baile sutil intentando descubrir los secretos mejor guardados del otro. Entonces sin poder resistirlo mas el castaño se inclino y rozo los labios de la actriz suavemente, no ejerció ningún tipo de presión para que la joven se pudiera retirar si así lo deseaba. El actor profundizo un poco mas el beso evitando aprisionar a la chica en un abrazo por más que sus brazos estaban ansiosos por rodearla.

-Aléjate, por favor, si no deseas esto aléjate- susurro una vez que finalizo el beso y junto sus frentes.

Le daba la oportunidad de escapar.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión fue Kyoko quien paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y lo beso, no se alejaría porque también lo deseaba no sabia desde cuando pero lo deseaba, ahora Ren si se permitió rodear la estrecha cintura y saborear una vez mas los adictivos labios de la actriz, por minutos interminables se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder en la que al final ninguno pudo proclamarse como ganador pero eso no les importaba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el castaño con la voz entrecortada.

Kyoko lo comprendió, era cierto que jamás había estado con Sho pero sabia lo que iba a suceder y Ren le estaba dando la posibilidad de ser Hikari, así una vez que todo terminara ella podía fingir que eso nunca paso y el actor jamás le reprocharía nada porque asumiría el papel de Takeshi.

Esa era su segunda oportunidad de escapar.

-Mogami Kyoko- ella no quería escapar.

-Pues entonces soy Tsuruga Ren- sonrío complacido por la respuesta.

En medio de caricias, besos, sonrisas y miradas cargadas de amor emprendieron una lenta caminata hacia la habitación liderada por el actor, decidieron perderse esa noche, dejaron que el mundo girara tranquilamente a su alrededor mientras ellos creaban un universo que jamás pensaron podría compartir.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados en medio de un mar de sabanas, completamente felices, hicieron juntos el desayuno y se sentaron frente a la televisión para comer aunque ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las noticias ya que estaban mas ocupados en hacerse mimos como darse de comer en la boca, tomaron juntos un baño y al terminar se vistieron con tranquilidad.

Kyoko camino hacia la puerta y tomo la perrilla pero antes de girarla le dedico una mirada al hombre que la observaba a dos metro de distancia.

-Hasta pronto Mogami Kyoko- dijo sonriendo.

-Adiós Tsuruga Ren- sonrío para después salir del departamento.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Me salió muy mal? Esta vez no tengo comentarios O_o

Perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo pero simplemente no quería salir :P

Gracias por leer :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Sin retorno**

Kyoko suspiro cuando se paro un momento frente a la puerta de su apartamento, se sentía mentalmente muy cansada, en esas ultimas semanas había suspirado mas que en los últimos veinte años, claro siempre asegurándose de hacerlo cuando María no estuviera cerca, adoraba con toda su alma a la pequeña nieta del presidente pero si por cada suspiro la niña le soltaba un discurso acerca de cómo se escapaba su felicidad ambas terminarían hastiadas de sus encuentros.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, pudo reprimir la maldición que estuvo a punto de decir pero no pudo hacer nada contra el suspiro que salió travieso de entre sus labios, ese debía ser el quinto suspiro que soltaba desde que había salido del apartamento del actor.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, ella recordaba haberla cerrado el día anterior, así que solo había dos posibilidades, que un ladrón hubiera irrumpido en su casa o que Sho hubiera entrado con su propia llave, por un segundo casi rogo que fuera un ladrón al que tuviera que enfrentarse cuando cruzara la puerta. Lanzo un ultimo suspiro antes de entrar y se pregunto cuando dejaría de hacerlo, podía recordar cuando había comenzado pero le era imposible pensar cuando tiempo pasaría antes de que dejara de soltar suspiros cada pocos segundos.

-¿Sho?- pregunto Kyoko dejando su bolso y abrigo en el perchero.

-Aquí-el chico salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿A que hora llegaste?- dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban por la sala como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar.

-Hace una hora, se me hizo raro que no estuvieras- dijo extrañado el cantante, normalmente cada vez que se encontraban la actriz le daba un corto beso como saludo, pero ahora estaba manteniendo su distancia.

-¿Tú trajiste las flores?- su mirada había caído en el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que estaban en su florero favorito.

-Hoy es viernes, así que no deberías sorprenderte tanto- sonrío de medio lado.

-Si pero normalmente tú nunca traes personalmente lo regalos- veía fijamente las rosas, sentía que ese enorme ramo se burlaba de ella.

-Hoy quería sorprenderte- su sonrisa se amplio pensando que había sorprendido a la chica- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver que Kyoko no apartaba su mirada del regalo.

-De hecho si, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- su voz sonaba firme.

-Pues habla cariño, siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte- dijo con voz melosa mientras intentaba acercarse a su novia pero la chica lo esquivo.

-Por favor no me digas cariño- su mirada se había vuelto seria.

-¿Qué sucede Kyoko?- estaba comenzando a preocuparse, su jugo había sido olvidado en una pequeña mesa.

-Quiero que terminemos con esta relación- su voz sonaba tan fría que cualquier persona con sentido común se daría cuenta que la decisión de la actriz no permitía replica.

-¿Por qué?- el cantante no era alguien que se caracterizaba por tener sentido común.

-Es lo mejor para ambos- realmente deseaba que todo terminara.

-Definitivamente no- frunció el ceño.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto Sho- soltó un suspiro cansado, el séptimo desde que había salido del apartamento de Ren.

-¡Tienes que decirme algo más que eso si realmente quieres que terminemos!-comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Me acosté con otro hombre- su voz sonaba segura.

-Me estas mintiendo - murmuro con el rostro pálido.

-No lo hago Sho- su mirada no mentía.

-Pero si tu nunca quisiste estar conmigo, siempre decías que aun no era el momento correcto- sentía como si comenzara faltarle el aire.

-Tal vez hace mucho que era el momento correcto, pero tú no eras la persona adecuada- sabia que debía sonar avergonzada, pero su mirada y su voz gritaban que no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Con quien?-pregunto con la mirada perdida.

-Con Tsuruga Ren- sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa tenue, casi imperceptible, Kyoko se sorprendió de lo que causaba el nombre del actor en ella.

-¡Eres una zorra!-grito Sho.

Por un segundo la habitación estuvo en silencio antes de que los ojos del cantante se llenaran se ira y su rostro de volviera rojo, el sonido seco de la mano abierta de Sho contra la mejilla aun sonrojada de Kyoko lleno la habitación, la actriz instintivamente llevo su mano a la zona golpeada, había recibido muchas cachetadas falsas a lo largo de su carrera pero esa era la segunda verdadera que había recibido en toda su vida.

-Yo hice lo mismo que tú- dijo severamente la actriz limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura se sus labios, no tendría miedo por ese simple golpe.

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?!-el tono rojo de su cara no disminuía.

-De que me has estado engañando con Mimori-dijo Kyoko casi bufando por la indignación del cantante.

-Lo que sea que ella te haya dicho es mentira- la ira de Sho había disminuido rápidamente y ahora su voz estaba cubierta por un poco de pánico.

-¿Lo es Sho?- pregunto con ironía- ¿También era mentira lo que vi el día de nuestro aniversario en tu camerino?

-Ese día tuviste un accidente, estas confundida-hablo rápidamente.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota!- por un segundo perdió el control, pero la enfurecía que Sho no tuviera el coraje para decirle la verdad- Ya no quiero mas mentiras Sho- dijo en tono suplicante, lo había visto, lo había escuchado de Mimori y aun así quería escucharlo del cantante, deseaba cerrar todas las puertas que le permitieran algún día regresar a aquella relación.

-Puedo explicarlo…-comenzó a decir.

-Yo no quiero una explicación-dijo firme- Solo dime, ¿Me has estado engañando desde que comenzaste a mandarme los regalos?

-Si- sus hombros estaban hundidos y su voz sonaba derrotada.

-Quiero que terminemos con esta relación- repitió.

-Podemos arreglar esto- dijo de pronto como si la respuesta le hubiera caído del cielo.

-Ya no hay nada que arreglar- una parte de ella no podía creer que el rubio había dicho esa frase.

-Olvidaremos todo esto, entiendo que estuviste con él por venganza- en su voz se notaba la desesperación de alguien que comenzaba perderlo todo.

-No te equivoques Sho- dijo rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del cantante- Yo no estuve con Ren por venganza.

-¿Entonces por qué?- pregunto frustrado.

-Porque lo amo- hablo sin titubear.

-No- susurro y en su rostro se formo una enorme mueca de dolor, como si una mano invisible le hubiera dado a él en esta ocasión la bofetada.

-Tarde mucho en darme cuenta y lo siento, porque gracias a mi confusión te herí a ti, a mí y a él- por primera vez desde que comenzó a tratar el tema su voz contenía arrepentimiento.

-Démonos otra oportunidad- dijo con mirada suplicante, frente a sus ojos veía como lentamente se escapaba la vida que tanto había planeado.

-No quiero- su voz volvió a sonar firme.

-¡¿Y que pasa con todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?!-todo se terminaba y él se sentía impotente al no poder cambiar las cosas.

-Los años que pasamos juntos continúan ahí, jamás podremos borrarlos pero tampoco podemos regresar a ellos- quería que el cantante entrara en razón.

-Fingiremos que nunca paso, con el tiempo olvidaremos todo- dijo esperanzado.

-Podremos fingir, pero nunca olvidaremos y el tiempo solo lograra que nos llenemos de odio, yo no quiero esa vida para ninguno de los dos- sonó compasiva.

-No, no, no, no, no- dijo con frustración y la abrazo con fuerza, cada vez que imaginaba su futuro el rostro de Kyoko aparecía en su mente, así que ahora que estaba a punto de perderla se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Lo juraste- dijo la actriz luchando por zafarse del abrazo.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundido.

-Juraste que si despertaba harías todo lo posible porque yo fuera feliz-pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban se sus mejillas- Quiero ser feliz Sho pero para lograrlo tengo que sacarte de mi vida.

-¿Esta es tu decisión final?- dijo separándose de la actriz jugándose su ultima carta.

-Si- la decisión en su voz y la firmeza en su mirada cautivaron una vez mas al cantante dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

-Esta bien- hablo resignado, "Ella es una mujer fuerte hijo, nunca luches contra Kyoko, perderás" maldijo las palabras que le había dicho su padre años atrás y que ahora solo aparecían para burlarse de él. Había estado con Mimori en venganza porque Kyoko no había dejado la actuación cuando se lo pidió, había luchado contra la mujer de ojos ámbar y tal como lo dijo su padre había perdido.

Sho camino con lentitud hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Kyoko en cualquier momento recapacitara y le pidiera quedarse, pero la actriz no lo hizo, no pensaba retenerlo y tampoco pensaba seguirlo, ese día terminaba su relación y no había poder humano o divino que cambiara ese hecho.

Una vez que el cantante se fue sus ojos se clavaron en el enorme ramo de rosas rojas, camino con pasos rápidos hasta el arreglo, lo tomo y poco a poco fue despedazando cada flor, borrando así la ultima mancha que quedaba de la relación con Sho. Sentía que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, las rosas habían pagado el precio por los regalos que habían aparecido en su casa cada viernes por más de un año.

Cuando ya no tuvo ninguna rosa para destrozar comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara, dormiría un par de horas ya que por la tarde tenia una cita con el presidente para decirle que aceptaba hacer el casting.

Continuara…

Ya se termino el "feliz" noviazgo, ¿Qué les pareció?

El próximo capitulo será el ultimo :)

Gracias por leer :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Un nuevo comienzo **

Después de aceptar la propuesta del presidente había tenido poco tiempo para arreglar sus cosas antes de marchar, algo de lo que tuvo que encargarse fue de la platica con los señores Fuwa, incluso si en ese entonces aun le pesaba conocía demasiado bien al cantante y sabia que no les informaría correctamente a sus padres el rompimiento de su compromiso, así que se tomo un poco de tiempo para ir a visitarlos.

El viernes le había informado al presidente de su decisión y el sábado por la tarde ya se encontraba en Kyoto, sorpresivamente la conversación había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

_-¿Estas segura de que es la mejor decisión Kyoko?- pregunto el padre de Sho con expresión cansada._

_-Me temo que ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que las cosas entre nosotros mejoren- dijo sin levantar la mirada esperando algún insulto por haber abandonado a su hijo._

_-En ese caso, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer querida- se escucho la voz apenada de la madre de Sho._

_-Lamentamos mucho lo que sea que hizo mi hijo- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, Kyoko levanto rápidamente la vista y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos la miraba con rencor._

_-La verdad es que nos lastimamos mucho mutuamente- sonrío un poco._

_-No tienes que ser condescendiente con nosotros, linda- dijo la señora sonriendo._

_-Conocemos muy bien a nuestro hijo y sabemos que si su relación término en gran parte es por causa de él- hablo con voz firme._

_-Realmente me hubiera gustado que las cosas se hubieran dado de forma diferente- sabia que el fin de su relación con Sho era lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que su relación con las personas frente a ella jamás volvería a ser la misma._

_-Nadie puede cambiar el destino Kyoko, sin embargo recuerda que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti._

Se sentía feliz al recordar al matrimonio que por tantos años la había criado.

El año había escapado de entre sus manos como si fuera agua, hacer y pasar el casting no había sido una tarea realmente difícil, el problema se había presentado cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la euforia del presidente y sobre todo cuando tuvo que convencerlo de que no le organizara una exuberante fiesta de despedida.

Las dificultades que había tenido para crear la parte masculina de su personaje desaparecieron aquel domingo en que Ren le había hablado de sus temores más profundos, al ver a ese hombre tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil se dio cuenta que era perfecto, así que le dio vida a su personaje basándose en el actor. Tal vez él pensó que no la había ayudado lo suficiente pero la realidad era muy diferente pues su personaje era prácticamente un homenaje su senpai.

Kyoko sonrío tristemente al pensar en el castaño, desde que había salido del país se mantenía en constante contacto con Kanae, María, Chiori, Yashiro y con el presidente, pero tenia mucho sin saber absolutamente nada de Ren, aunque al final de cuentas esa había sido su decisión, la ultima vez que lo había visto fue en el aeropuerto, tan solo habían sido unos instantes de lejos, ninguno de dos había hecho algún esfuerzo por acercase al otro. En ese momento era lo mejor para ambos.

Caminaba tranquilamente por un gran parque, después de aquella noche de lluvia pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera ir a un parque sin que los malos recuerdos regresaran. La razón por la que se había alejado de Ren era porque en esos momentos ninguno de los dos se encontraba preparado para comenzar una relación.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que Ren aun no terminaba de perdonarse completamente, conocía parte de su historia pero aun faltaba algo, Kyoko no se veía iniciando un noviazgo con secretos. Además la actriz en ese tiempo tenía miedo del veneno que había nacido en su interior y de lo cansada que se sentía acerca de todo lo que la rodeaba, se sentía incompleta así que supo que no era justo ofrecerle al actor una relación si aun no se encontraba completamente sanada.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escucho la voz burlona que había nacido antes de su accidente, los suspiros prácticamente habían desaparecido y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sho o Mimori ya no le provocaba enojo, se había liberado completamente y ahora su mas grande deseo era regresar a casa para comenzar a escribir una nueva historia.

Antes de marcharse al extranjero el presidente le había dicho en mas de una ocasión que no se le ocurriera aceptar ningún otro trabajo, le había informado que solo tenia permiso para estar fuera del país durante un año, pero unos días atrás antes de que terminaran las grabaciones Lory había hablado con ella y prácticamente la había obligado a participar en un casting para otra película sin darle ningún tipo de explicaciones. Al parecer nunca terminaría de entender a ese hombre de gustos extravagantes.

Se sentó en una banca y miro a su alrededor, sonrío al darse cuenta de lo diferente que era la escena a la que había vivido hace mas de un año, ese día había estado lloviendo, sus sentimientos eran un caos y era Sho quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, ahora era una tarde preciosa, sus sentimientos estaban en perfecto orden y era Ren quien se colaba en cada uno se sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- susurro al viento.

-Seguramente pensando en ti- le contesto una voz cálida, haciendo que la chica girara rápidamente el rostro.

-¿Cómo haz estado?-Kyoko no tardo en descubrir la identidad de su acompañante, a pesar de que este tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Bien ya que todas las noches soñaba con unos hermosos ojos ámbar- dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chica.

-¿Si estas aquí es porque ya sanaste completamente?- sonrío tímidamente.

-Si y vine a buscarte, así que ten por seguro que jamás te dejare ir otra vez- beso el dorso se su mano.

-Entonces dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, aquella noche en que se amaron hasta la locura antes de caer ante el sueño se habían prometido que al día siguiente se despedirían y no volverían a hablar hasta sanar completamente sus corazones, Kyoko se despidió de Ren con un "adiós" porque sabia que era la ultima vez que hablaría con esa falsa identidad.

-Hizuri Kuon- la actriz pudo ver como en los ojos de aquel hombre había paz, algo que nunca pudo ver en el castaño.

-Me alegra mucho conocerte Kuon-acaricio la mejilla del hombre.

-Y a mi me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Kyoko- todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existían ellos dos.

-¿Te envío el presidente?-algo dentro de ella ya sabia la respuesta.

-Si, estaba muy interesado en que me encontrara con la actriz que hará el papel de Setsuka Heel-sonrío con picardía- Pero no hablemos de trabajo, ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- pregunto galante mientras se paraba.

-Me encantaría- dijo levantándose con alegría, mientras tomaba la mano del actor- Conozco lugares que te fascinarán- comento emocionada.

-Contigo a mi lado, no lo dudo- se inclino y le robo un corto beso, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara.

Ambos sabían que les faltaba un largo camino que recorrer pero ahora que sus heridas habían sanado podían estar juntos, sin tener que cargar con el peso de sombras o dolores que los consumían sin piedad.

Ahora solo eran Kuon y Kyoko, un par de enamorados que habían decidido comenzar una nueva historia.

Fin.

Se termino, se termino, se termino :)

Yo se que hicieron falta muchas mas escenas con Ren pero quería que esta historia se tratara de los amores que terminan, los que comienzan y las traiciones que hay en medio, si tuviera que hablar de la relación entre Kyoko y Kuon después de reencontrarse entonces ya no llevaría la palabra "Traición" en el titulo.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y un súper abrazo a aquellas personas que me dejaron saber sus opiniones, créanme que el saber lo que pensaban de esta historia me llenaba de felicidad.

Esta es la historia mas larga que he escrito así que espero que no me haya quedado tan mal ;)

Gracias por leer :')


End file.
